The battle warden
by kokob5
Summary: Born in a world where only woman could have a quirk Izuku's dreams of becoming a hero were shattered at a young age, But that would not stop him, not even his quirklessness and for one simple reason... Wait! I can use magic?
1. Chapter 1

'' **Here we go…''** Izuku says, his voice muffled behind the metal plate mask he current wore as he stood in an empty field dressed in a bulky outfit, his right arm and leg completely incased in a boxy shaped machine that let of small pulses of light. With an inhale of breath Izuku raises his armored arm and twists a small nob on the back of the hand causing a pulse to run down his spine making him shiver followed shortly by a continuous dull humming sound that filled his ears. Nodding to himself for encouragement Izuku stomps his armored leg causing the dull hum to explode in a harsh screeching noise before calming down once more to a loud hum as the armored arm and leg gain small runic markings that glowed running down them. With a final nod of encouragement Izuku twists a nob on a pack wrapped around his waist that was the reached his knees, in doing this Izuku lunched from the ground in a blur into the air causing the peaceful plot of land to shake momentarily from the force.

This wasn't the first time Izuku had done this, it was his fifth, although doing it all these times it was always so…nerve wrecking at the start, he always had butterflies in his stomach when preparing the lunch but when he became airborne all those worries simply…vanished, became non-existent to him like the rest of the world while he levitated in the air.

Throwing the hood of his outfit over his head to cover his hair Izuku repositions himself in the air and comes to a stop from his constant climbing and looks around the area. **''About fifty meters…''** Izuku says to himself as he looks down at the field he'd lifted off from before redirecting his gaze to his home town and couldn't help but smile sadly, it brought some many great memories but some many more hurtful ones, he'd love nothing more to fly away, be in the sky forever as his release from the world but sadly he couldn't do that…He had his mother to care for, although she was in…okay condition she had a habit of not caring for herself properly due to the guilt of crushing Izuku's dreams of becoming a hero when he was young.

Sadly, for Izuku he'd been born a man in a woman's world, a world where only woman could have quirks and thus only woman could become hero's, it'd destroyed him when he learnt of this after wishing to become a hero himself like All-might but it couldn't be and that was the reality and so instead of grieving about it Izuku came up with a compromise…what he lacked in a quirk he made up for with excellent intellect and created the 'battle suit', a work in progress name, It allowed him flight, strength and also had a build in forcefield, the thing was practically made from junk metal he'd taken from the beach, in the end he created his battle suit with a purpose in mind, to prove to everyone, to prove to All might that he could become a hero.

After his suits first successful flight Izuku was left with some problems, a proper power source and a weapon to use, he already knew he could deal with the weapon but it'd be a problem, Japan didn't like people having guns, at all, especially with quirk users, this had force him to buy an old Russian sniper that was a wall mounted weapon that didn't work and refashion it for use, and it worked as seen when he tested it with normal bullets before moving onto his special bullets, he'd move onto that in a moment. The power source on the other had? Now that had been a massive problem to secure, at first Izuku used car batteries, though they only lasted a few hours before running out forcing him to think of an alternate energy source.

So he went for the more magical option, yes magic actually existed, at first he thought it was a quirk but a quick google search later and bam he ended up finding out it matched that of old descriptions of magic from warlocks from the middle ages. Though finding out magic existed wasn't much of a shock as he thought it'd be seeing as almost all the female population had 'magic' like powers. He had a lot of it, magic that was, it sort of made up for his quirklessness and he used it to power his machines since he couldn't use it for anything else which had massively disappointed him since when he first discovered it he was hyped to be a mage…

Now for his special bullets. Frankly in a world filled with villains with quirks a normal bullet wouldn't do so what where you meant to do? Make your own magic bullets of course! It was like enchanting really, just with explosive effects, his bullets blew up so it made up for his crap accuracy with his gun, depending on the type he used it could range from a small explosion to an explosion you'd get from a missile, it was pretty cool to watch it happen from a distance, though the only problem was it damaged his gun so he was force to constantly fix it until he could get something stronger to make it from.

'' **I wonder how Kacchan is…it won't be long now before she finished up school and moves onto AU high in the hero course.''** Izuku mutters aloud looking at his old school through the slits in his mask, he sighed heavily, although Katsuki has bullied him immensely after she discovered her quirk he couldn't quite let their friendship go and he stuck with her through it as she distanced herself from others and this continued until there 'friendship' had been dwindled down to a mere acquaintanceship between them and after he found out about his magic abilities? He completely dropped out of school and hadn't spoken to her since and that was well over two months ago, he could guess she'd be pissed when he met her at AU high for the entrance exam for the hero course, if they actually let him go to it that is…

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the dark thoughts of his old friend, Izuku moves into a fetal position in the air and tilts forwards before extending his body out and blasting off at about fifty miles an hour through the air, his shield protecting him as he flew through the air. From the air Izuku's town was a beautiful sight to see, generally most things where when you take a step back to actually get a good look at it, the homes, the streets buzzing with activity, the flaming and exploding shopping district…wait what?! **''What the heck?!''** Izuku shouts coming to a stop mid-air seeing the flaming shopping distract that occasional exploded.

Normally Izuku would have watched in awe as heroes would save the day but now he was meant to be the hero so he couldn't stand and gawk, plus it didn't help that the current heroes present were sitting around not able to do anything about the blazing inferno… **''I have a feeling I'm going to get in trouble for this…''** Izuku says to himself with a heavy sigh and ready's his rifle and looks through his scope to see if he could spot what was causing the inferno. **''Wait it's that villain from a few months ago!''** Izuku shouts in surprise seeing the sludge monster that had attacked him prior before escaping due to him accidently knocking it out of All might's pocket…that had been awkward when they found it out… Though now he could at least make up for it by blowing it up and letting the heroes get close to finish the job.

Moving his rifle away from his face Izuku shoves his hand into a small pouch on his vest and pulls out a clip of five glowing bullets and feeding them into the rifle before taking aim once more the loading automatically doing itself as he takes aim at the sludge monster. **''I'm going to miss…''** Izuku says to himself flatly before firing the rifle sending a streak of green light to the earth just missing the sludge monster causing it to look at the small bullet hole in confusion before turning to him with a grin. ''YOU MIS-'' The Grin was suddenly wiped off the villains face as the bullet explodes causing her body to separate and splash around and free the prisoner inside. **''Kacchan…?''** Izuku breaths out in surprise seeing Katsuki on the ground rubbing her head clearly disorientated by his explosion.

Moving forwards so he was just ahead of Katsuki Izuku deactivates his flying ability causing him to plummet to the ground and just in time to block an attack from the villain aimed at Katsuki while she was disorientated.

''Who the hell are you?! Some big shot hero wanna be?!'' The sludge villain shouts, her voice distorted by had a feminine ring to it. **''Get away from her!''** Izuku demands lifting his rifle and aiming at the villain who flinches backwards before coming to a pause her eyes widening in realization. ''You're a man…'' The villain whispers to herself looking Izuku up and down before slowly breaking into a state of semi-insane laughing that progressively got louder. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA! A man! A man of all things is what makes me feel fear! What an age we live in!'' The villain shouts through her laughter with a feral grin growing on her face making Izuku take an instinctual step backwards. **''B-Back off!''** Izuku stutters out to which he internally swore as the villain grinned seeing he was somewhat afraid of her.

''What ya go-'' Again the villain was suddenly silenced as Izuku fires a shot at her and gets a direct hit causing her to let out a shout of surprise as she's once more blown all around the place. **''I said to not come closer.''** Izuku says watching the villain slowly reform while glaring daggers at him. ''Oh you're gonna regret that buddy…'' The villain says darkly as she finally reforms. **''Good luck getting through my shield…''** Izuku says flatly, flashing his shield around himself to show it off the villain who lets out a snarl seeing his defensive ability leaving them in a tense standoff waiting for one another to make a move when Izuku suddenly heard a familiar laugh…above him. **''Huh?''** Izuku manages as something breaks through his shield and connects with his head, to which he found it was a boot, and used it as a spring board making him stumble while the person lunched themselves directly at the wide eyed and retreating villain. **''TEXAS SMASSSHHH!''** Izuku's eyes widen behind his mask hearing the voice of All might followed by a deafening explosion making his ears to ring for several seconds when everything was said and done.

'' **Ow…''** Izuku mutters rubbing the back of his hooded head while looking at All might standing with a grin on her face as she looked at him before suddenly appeared in front of him with a tilted head and confused look in her eyes making Izuku comically jump back in surprise standing on a single leg. **''U-umm hi?''** Izuku asks unsure of what to say and gulps as All-might's eyes widen at his voice. ''Wait a minute I know you! You're that kid that made me loose this villain in the first place!'' All might says in surprise making Izuku chuckle nervously as his mask -somehow- sweated. **''O-oh would you look at the time! I suddenly have a-a occupation that fills up said time and need to go there immediately to complete a detrimental task to not at all get away from this situation of questionable legality I have suddenly found myself in!''** Izuku lies activating his flight and attempting to lift off only for All might to grab and stop him before he could move. ''You're not going anywhere! I have some questions! And so do the police…'' All might says wrapping an arm around Izuku's neck and pulling him into her causing his face to turn red under his mask as he began to stutter and sputter in embarrassment.

* * *

Izuku sat on the ground beside Katsuki who'd finally recovered, and she happened to be glaring death at him the entire time afterwards and continuously cussed him out until Kamui woods finally stopped her. **''C-can you all stop looking at me…please? It's bad enough with all the news crews…''** Izuku says as the group of heroes looked down at him in surprise having just found out he was male and had an ability like a quirk. ''It's sort of hard not to look, after all you're the first male quirk user…ever.'' Mt. lady says crossing her arms under her bust while looking down at him. Yeah they thought he had a quirk and he didn't have the guts to correct them about it…

''So kid when'd you start all this? Two months ago you defiantly didn't have any of this stuff on you.'' All might asks getting Izuku to sigh. **''It's been a thing I've been working on in secret since I discovered my quirk...''** Izuku says to All might who hums in thought while cupping her chin. **''Don't hurt yourself…''** Izuku says flatly seeing All might was suddenly thinking extremely hard if the smoke some coming from her rubbing her chin was anything to go by. ''AHA! You're planning on signing up to become a hero aren't you my boy!'' All might says a light bulb appearing above her head. **''Well…yeah I am but I don't know if they'll let me in because I'm a guy… it is an all-girls school after all.''** Izuku says sending a side glance to Katsuki who was now glaring death at him from her spot making him chuckle nervously and turn away. ''No need to worry about such thing! I'll recommend you myself if need be!'' All might says causing the group to gawk at her in shock. **''R-really!?''** Izuku asks getting a nod from All might along with large smile that showed her snow-white teeth. ''It's the least I can do for you young man!'' All might says placing her hands onto her hips

'' **Yes!''** Izuku shouts in happiness while fist pumping. ''Hm, a recommendation from All might herself? Even with the schools limits I'm positive they'd let him in.'' Backdraft says getting nods of agreement from the other pro heroes' present. ''Though I don't think a lot of the students there would take kindly to him, not a lot of heroes like men much due to their quirklessness and usually hold it above them and with him suddenly appearing? They might make him a target in training and especially during the sport festivals, I mean look at her she's glaring death at the kid.'' Kamui wood says pointing at Katsuki as an example. **''that's not really it…we happen to know one another…in a bad way''** Izuku explains with a nervous laugh as Katsuki's glare continues to intensify on the side of his head. ''Come on now stop glaring at the lad or I'll tape your eyes closed as well.'' All might says to Katsuki who lets out an angry growl but complies and looks away from Izuku who lets out a relived sigh.

''Well I don't see much point in keeping you here much longer and I'd prefer if the people didn't know about you for now since it could lead to you being hunted down by people who want to know how you got the ability to use a quirk.'' All might says looking over at the gathered reporters trying to get past the police currently blocking off the area. ''She's right we need to get him out of here unnoticed.'' Desutegoro agree's looking between Izuku and the growing crowd trying to get a glance of the heroes. **''I mean I could just fly out of here, Not like they could catch me or anything…''** Izuku says knocking his large metal leg getting a few metallic dings from it. ''Now that I look at it those things look like they're made from scrap metal, they even have rust and cracks on them…'' Mt. Lady says looking Izuku's battle suit with a frown. **''Aha…it sort of is?''** Izuku says turning his head away from the disappointed looks of the group at his recklessness.

'' **It's worked at least, five times to be exact.''** Izuku says looking back at the group trying to ignore the stares he was getting. ''Well this does explain why all the trash has been removed from the beach recently…as well as that giant creator also being there…'' All might says looking down at Izuku who lets out a hum. **''Yeah I used a lot of the scrap metal to make prototypes before finally getting the finished product…I then tested my bullets on what was left and blew it all up…''** Izuku says pulling down his hood and scratching his green hair getting an odd look from Katsuki who uses her quirk to break her restrains and pull the tape from her mouth. ''Oi Deku the hell happened to your hair? Why's a chunk of it missing?'' Katsuki asks looking at him with a miniature glare as Izuku swears to himself looking over at Katsuki who had a small amount of worry in her glare. **''One of my prototypes exploded in my face…I was left blind in my left eye and have a lovely little scar to prove it.''** Izuku explains to Katsuki whose eyes widen a fraction before returning to normal followed by her normal scowl to come to her face. ''You're a moron Deku and an idiot if you think you can become a hero!'' Katsuki says getting an odd look from Izuku. That was an unexpected change and thing to say all of a sudden…

''Wait so you've had one of those things blow up in your face and you still made them?'' Backdraft asks getting Izuku to nod. **''Yeah, sure it was a drawback and put me down but in the end if I wanted to be a hero I needed to climb over all obstacles and my blindness became one, so I climbed over it and continued to create my battle suit.''** Izuku explains pulling his hood back up covering his green hair and scar. ''Are you crying?'' Mt. lady asks looking at Kamui wood who had a small comical tear in her eye that suddenly vanished as Mt. lady pointed it out. ''No.'' Kamui wood replies flatly looking over at Mt. lady in a similar manner getting a raised brow form the giantess. ''So what are we to do with you two? I'm sure the police probably have questions about what happened, especially with you young girl! Do you know how much damage you've caused?!'' All might says turning to Katsuki and verbally chewing her out for her reckless actions. ''Why am I getting in so much trouble?! Izuku blew two giant holes in this place!'' Katsuki shouts pointing to Izuku who chuckles while scratching the back of his head at Katsuki trying to redirect the blame to him. ''Yes but he did it to save your life! But you in your anger set fire to the entire shopping district!'' All might says to Katsuki making her right eye twitch in annoyance while miniature explosions went off in her hand.

'' **Well…I'll talk to the police if I need to…but I really need to get home my mom's probably worried out of her mind about me.''** Izuku says getting All might's attention who lets out a sigh while brushing some of her blond hair out of her eyes. ''Go ahead, I'll be visiting you tomorrow anyways so I'll bring you to the police station then for some questioning about what happened.'' All might explains to Izuku who nods standing up and activies his battle suit and takes off leaving the group of female heroes to watch him fly off at high speeds. ''So…who's going to explain that we let him go to the police?'' Backdraft asks prompting everyone to look at All might who lets out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck as two police offiers began to approach them.

* * *

'' **Dear god that was so awkward…''** Izuku says as he fly's through the sky heading towards his home as fast as possible, although today wasn't perfect it had still been pretty good, especially with All might saying she'd recommend him to a hero academy, of which he hopped was AU high seeing as it was the best of the best. He also got to field test his equipment such as his gun and shield power, although All might had broken through it, it still managed to block the villains attack, his weapon had performed well despite him missing once it still blew the villain to bits and the second time had gotten a better result as it was a direct hit so all and all today was a pretty good day…

'' **I'm home!''** Izuku shouts to his mother as he opens the door he'd landed in front of. ''Izuku! Here ha- OH MY GOD YOU'RE OUTFITS SCRATCHED AND SCORCHED! WHAT HAPPENED!'' Izuku could only chuckle nervously as his mother opens the door and immediately goes into panic mode seeing some of his outfit was slightly damaged. **''I'm fine m** om I just got into a fight with a villain, though I was more than a match for her!'' Izuku says pulling off his metal mask and pulling his hood down to revel his scared face, the scar moving from his left eye around to the side of his head and ended at his ear, although it looked ugly it didn't deter Izuku from his dream. ''Oh Izuku! Don't worry me like that!'' Inko says bugging him getting Izuku to smile and hug her back. ''I won't mom.'' Izuku says reassuringly to his mother. ''Good! Now them I'm sure you're hungry after battling that villain! You can tell me all about it while we eat!'' Inko says grabbing Izuku by his unarmored hand and pulls him along into the kitchen to eat.

After changing out of his battle suit into normal clothes Izuku had explained in great detailed what had happened while he and his mother ate, from when he first lifted off to when All might had let him go, to say his mother was excited was an understatement, despite her age and appearance she was practically doing summersaults when Izuku said All might be vouching for him to get into UA, after calming her down Izuku went on to talk about new possible additions to his battle suit he could make before finishing up and moving off to his room leaving his mother to herself once more to clean the dishes and watch the T.V to see if she could watch what had happened between her son and the villain.

''I really need to make new adjustments to my suit…like a better defense…my shields good but that way All might unintentionally broke through it defiantly shows it won't be a perfect defense for me in the future…maybe metal plate armor running along my other arms? And my back is really exposed as well should I get some sort of armor for it?, although it'd weight me down it'd make up for it with a better defense especially against blade attacks and bullets…though it'd be bad against blunt attacks and explosives.'' Izuku muttered as he drew different concepts into his small booklet along with notes on how to create them and what to use to make it.

''Then there's weapons, although I have my rifle it won't be as effective in closer range so I need some sort of side arm or maybe an automatic weapon? Both would help me so I should probably get both but that leads to where to store the automatic weapon? I already have slite problems holding my rifle as is so I'd need to choose between them unless I made some sort of storage compartment attachment to the armor though that'd add more weight and make me slower and easier to hit…'' Izuku continued to then mumble about possible weapons to use with his battle suit, although defense was great it meant nothing if you couldn't beat those attacking you, they'd simply continue to attack until the defense crumbled to dust…

''Izuku…you're rambling really loudly again.'' Inko says getting Izuku's attention from his booklet and onto his mother who was standing at the door with a worried look on her face. ''Sorry mom I'm just trying to think of ways to make the battle suit safer for me…'' Izuku explains rubbing the back of his head with a small chuckle as his mother walks in and takes a look at what he'd drawn. ''Your drawings look very detailed for simple concepts.'' Inko comments looking over the finally detailed drawings he'd made in such short time causing Izuku to blush at the compliment. ''Well…you could just have one gun that can transform into different modes perhaps? Or use different bullets for different ranges, it'll save you having to carry a bunch at once.'' Inko suggests to Izuku who mauls over it in his mind for a few seconds. ''that's…actually a really good idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it!'' Izuku says getting a pleased smile from his mom before an awkward silence suddenly forms between them at Izuku's outburst. ''Umm…I know this is sort of odd to ask but could you help me mom…?'' Izuku asks breaking the small silence had lingered over the mother and son. ''Of course dear, I'd be happy to help!'' Inko says practically shining with happiness at Izuku asking her for help. ''Thanks mom…you're the best…'' Izuku says pulling his mother into a hug before turning to his booklet again ready to improve for his next leap in life to become the best…

…Completely unaware of how he'd one day become the world's greatest hero…


	2. Chapter 2

''I wonder when All might wi **ll come here?''** Izuku asks himself as he puts a wielding mask on his face and picks up a blow torch before moving to a workstation that had several pieces of shaped metal laying on it.

'' **Time to get to work.''** Izuku says to himself and gets to work wielding the think steel together into a shape of a masked helmet with a single small slit for his eye, the helmet ended with a curve so it covered the back of his neck no matter how he turned his head besides looking directly down, picking up the last piece of metal Izuku looks over it a few times before putting it onto helmet just above the eye slit forming a second layer of protection on the forehead and began to wield it on. Finishing with the helmet puts the blow torch down and taking his wielding mask off and putting the helmet on.

'' **A bit uncomfortable but I should be able to fix that when it's finished.''** Izuku says to himself removing the helmet and putting it to the side before bending down and picking up a box from under the work station and dropping it onto the desk with a heave and dull thud as it lands. Pushing the box to the edge of the table Izuku takes out a large metal component held together using leather straps a few rivets and puts it onto the desk and looks it over for any impurities or imperfections.

''Looks good.'' Izuku comments with a nod while taking a step back and inspecting it large arm guard with pride in his eye. The arm guard like the helmet was made from scrap steel that was melted and shaped before holes were cut into it for the connections, the arm guard covered the top half of the arm consisting of a Gard brace, vambrace, vambrace guard and a mitten type gauntlet that was easily moved to allow his fingers some freedom if need be, it was to be used to protect his left arm that was normally unprotected besides the thick cloth of the battle suits coat, the arm guard wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing if his shield failed to tank hits for him…

on the bright side Izuku had already finished the Corslet that would protect his front and back nicely as well as a shin and boot guard to protect his exposed leg so all that was left now was to fit the pieces to his battle suit and outfit the helmet to make it more comfortable to wear and he practically had the rest of the day free after he tested the suit with its new attachments and that's just what he did, piece by piece ,with much struggle since the damned Corslet was so heavy, but eventually he had it done and dusted and if anything positive was to come from this hiss battle suit looks pretty badass, though a bit rugged due to what it was made from, bog green painted steel wasn't exactly a beautiful color to look at but it matched his battle suit well enough.

''Now for you…'' Izuku mutters aloud whipping some sweat from his head with a dirtied towel while turning to the helmet he'd made with a small frown on his face. It's not like he didn't like it, he actually loved it to be honest, it was just a lot of work to put into this and it could all go bad, if it ended up being to uncomfortable to wear or heavy he'd be stuck with the usual mask, that was now dented thanks to All mights boot, and unarmored suit, a big risk but he was willing to take it to progress his wish to be a hero…

And speaking of heroes… ''All might? Is that you out there?'' Izuku asks looking at the female outline outside the door but due to the lighting he couldn't exactly get a good look at them.

''Yes! it is me young Midoriya!'' All might replies loudly walking through the open door to Izuku's little 'workshop' that was actually just a shed that his mother let him use when he first proposed the battle suit idea.

''I didn't expect to see you so soon…I'm sort of busy…'' Izuku says scratching the back of his head while using his other hand to point to his standing battle suit that All might let out an impressive whistle at.

''Are you preparing for war there Midoriya?'' All might asks curiously looking at his battle suit with a raised brow.

''Kind of? I mean not really but since I might be attending UA academy in the hero course I sort of need to have as much protection as possible since I'll be going up against quirk users like Katsuki.'' Izuku explains picking up his newly crafted helmet and spinning it in his hand a few times while All might let out a hum seeing how Izuku would probably be targeted out by others since he was male.

''So what is your quirk anyways? I know you have the suit but that's just technology.'' All might asks curiously getting Izuku to sigh a frown coming to his face.

''my body produces energy and I can force it into things like my battle suit over there and into smaller things like my bullets, they're literally just small bits of metal that I force a bunch of energy into making them unstable.'' Izuku explains putting his helmet down and picking up one of his rifled magazines that held five glowing green bullets that were all different shapes and sizes.

''Impressive, with all this you put most of the people in the support course to shame, apparently most just end up blowing the workshop up from what I've heard…and experienced…'' All might says add the last part with a flat look on her face remembering walking into the workshop when she was young and immediately was blown up by one of the machines being made in there.

''So…what are we doing then? I can put this off for now since it's just putting some padding inside it to make it more comfortable to wear so I have all the time in the world.'' Izuku says putting his helmet onto his workstation, patting it twice while looking up at the hero.

''Why Midoriya we're going to UA high today!'' All might says loudly her trademark smile coming to her face forcing Izuku to lift a hand to block the light that practically radiated from All might.

''W-wait we're going to UA high? But isn't the entrance exam not months away?'' Izuku asks curiously getting all might to chuckle and place her hands on her hips as she looks down at Izuku.

''There's no need! For a recommendation from a hero gets you in without the exam! I just need you to come with me to fill in some paperwork to confirm I'm the one recommending you.'' All might explains to Izuku who slowly nods…it made sense and to skip the exam? He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse since he wanted to test his gear in a live combat situation…

''Is there a chance I can still do the exam…?'' Izuku asks getting an odd look from All might.

''I want to test my battle suit in a live action situation, especially with its new defenses on it.'' Izuku explains to all might walking over to his battle suit and knocking on the corslet getting a dull metallic clang from the armor.

''Well there isn't much of a problem with it…the recommendation doesn't stop you from attending the exam but if you do poorly the recommendation gets ignored and you're denied entry so you'll have to make the cut if you do the exam.'' All might says to Izuku who nods.

''I'll think it over. I have a good few months to do it anyways.'' Izuku says with a shrug getting a nod from All might.

''Oh right I just remembered there's a recommendation exam anyways so you don't really need to worry about doing the normal entrance exam to test your gear!'' All might exclaims suddenly to Izuku who stares at her flatly not understanding how she could forget such a detail.

''Well I just need to finish up the helmet and I'll suit up so we can head to UA high…'' Izuku says with a sigh as All might rubbed the back of her head while chuckling with an embarrassed look on her face.

''You can wait in my house, I'm sure my mom would be happy to have you as guest while I finish up here, she'd quite the fan.'' Izuku says picking up his helmet from the work station and looking over at All might.

''I'll only be a few minutes so it'll be fine.'' Izuku reassures as All might looks at him unsure if she should go into his home.

''Very well! Take your time Midoriya!'' All might says with a large smile on her face before turning around and walks out of the workshop leaving Izuku alone to fill the helmet.

Taking his old mask from a shelf above the workstation Izuku takes off the old padding from the mask and puts it beside his new helmet before opening a drawer on the workstation and takes out some extra padding and placing it onto the other set of padding into a pile before getting to work fitting it into place inside the helmet, ignoring the surprised shout from his mother in the distance having guest that All might had knocked on the door. ''Hm, seems, **nope it's a lot better than the mask…''** Izuku says putting the helmet on his head, it now feeling more comfortable on his head than previously, only feeling a tad bit heavy on his neck, it'd get uncomfortable after a few hours of use but it's not like he'd be using it for such extended times anyways…for now that is.

'' **Whelp better get this sho** w on the road.'' Izuku says to himself taking off his helmet and walking over to his battle suit to put it on.

* * *

''S-sorry if I seem a bit nervously! It's just…I didn't expect All might of all people to knock on my door!'' Inko says nervously as she sets down some tea for All might who says a quick thank you and takes a sip of the tea.

''No worry! I'm a bit nervous myself honestly! I always have this problem about being nervous and a bit stiff when visiting someone's house for the first time.'' All might says with a small smile on her face as Inko rubbed the back of her head as she took a seat opposite All might.

''So…All might how come you wanted to recommend my son to UA high?'' Inko asks breaking the silence that had set over the two women.

''Well I don't see why not, he did save the life of Katsuki Bakugo yesterday, plus when people find out your son is a quirk user everyone will be looking for him from heroes to scientists and even villains to learn his secret…'' All might explains with a frown on her face while explaining Izuku's situation to Inko who sighs sadly.

''I see…but I want to ask something about what happened a while ago…'' Inko says sadly causing All might's features to fall as sadness comes to her face.

''I'm assuming you're talking about when I first told Izuku when he couldn't be a hero because he's a man?'' All might asks sadly getting a nod from Inko getting All might to let out a drawn out sigh.

''Honestly? I did it because I feared for his life…he wouldn't be the first man to want to be a hero and he won't be the last but sadly the fate of each one has ended the same, they all ended up dead when they came to close to getting into a hero course.'' All might says to Inko who's eyes widen in shock at the news.

''They all died of odd circumstances, like someone didn't want them to become heroes, and honestly I believe that some pro heroes had done it, as you know a lot of heroes don't like men because they can't help fight against the bad in the world because of their quirklessness.'' All might explains to Inko between drinking her herbal tea.

''C-can you keep him safe? Can you keep Izuku safe for me All might?'' Inko asks All might who puts on her smile to the older woman.

''Of course I can miss Midoriya! I'll keep the boy safe while he attends UA high!'' All might says causing Inko to smile happily at the hero before looking past her hearing the door behind All might open and seeing Izuku standing in his new battle suit with his rifle slung over his shoulder in a gun bag ready to go.

'' **I'm ready to go all might.''** Izuku says his voice muffled under the metal helmet of his battle suit.

''Wow! You look so cool in your suit Izuku!'' Inko explains looking at Izuku's battle suit in awe while All might looked at him with an impressed look on her face making Izuku chuckle in embarrassment at the compliments about his battle suit.

''Well then lets go! UA high awaits us!'' All might says standing up and walking out of the the room with Izuku, not before waving goodbye to Inko as she closed the door.

''I'm sure you know your way to the school so I'll met you there young Midoriya!'' All might says and not giving Izuku time to respond as she lunches into the air leaving Izuku alone outside his home who lets out a sigh while pulling his hood over his helmet before activating his equipment and lunches into the air after All might, nowhere near as fast as her but still relatively fast as he headed in the direction of UA high for his recommendation test giving him time to think of what he'd be up against as he flew through the sky.

* * *

'' **You could have waited you know…''** Izuku says with a tad bit of annoyance in his voice as he lands beside All might who as always had her wide toothy smile on her face.

''But I don't like to wait for slow pokes! Plus I can't really control how fast I can go…'' All might says to Izuku who sighs at All might's explanation to why she left him behind.

'' **Fair enough I guess…''** IzukuSighs out looking away from All might and at the sight of UA high and taking in the site of the school he'd always wanted to go to since he was just a little boy, he'd always wanted to go to this place even if he couldn't be a hero he was planning on just joining the support course to make and improve equipment like this own and maybe sell it on or something but in the end he really wanted to go here.

Wait All might was already walking into the main building without him…

'' **Hey wait up! This things heavy you know!''** Izuku shouts running, more like waddling, after All might who'd stopped and turned to him and began to laugh at his 'running' making Izuku's face turn red under his mask.

''You look ridiculous!'' All might laughs out as Izuku finally catches up to her. **''Not my fault this thing weights a ton!''** Izuku snaps back as All might continues to laugh.

''R-right let's just get to the principal's office…'' All might says finally getting control of her laughter, completely ignoring Izuku's glare while they began to walk once more.

With a heavy sigh Izuku gives up on glaring daggers at the back of All might's head and instead decides to take in the sight of the school building as he walked, honestly it looked sort of like a standard school just with larger halls ways and doors the Hight of a truck, they were really big… He did know why though, some heroes who came here had quirks that made them large, in every aspect ranging from super-size like Mt. Lady to heroes who would have quirks that just made them fat to put it frankly.

He was of course pretty excited to be here, anyone would be especially with this schools low acceptance rate, even the general studies only had a 10% acceptance rate because of the number of applicants they get and from those who fail to get into other courses such as the hero and support course, so to say it was a privilege to be here would most defiantly be an understatement, especially as a male.

''Hey Izuku we're here.'' All might says giving his helmet a light tap with her knuckle breaking Izuku from this thoughts process.

'' **R-right so th… why are you looking at me like that?''** Izuku replies tilting his helmeted head as he looks at All might who was covering her mouth to hold back a laugh and hide her wide smile while sweating bullets.

''N-no…nothing! Let's just go in!'' All might says through small snorts and giggles and turns her head away from Izuku and opens the door while ignoring his glare at the back of his head.

''Ah all might! What brings…'' Nedzu says with her voice slowly dying off having Izuku walk in after All might and looks at him with a raised brow and tilted head.

''Who's this you've brought with you?'' Nedzu asks curiously looking Izuku up and down inspecting his battle suit with a raised brow.

''Nedzu! This here is Izuku Midoryia! And I'm here to enter him into the recommendation test!'' All might explains to Nedzu who hums while looking at Izuku curiously.

''But he's a boy…'' Nedzu says looking at All might who's smile only grows wider.

''He isn't just a boy! He's a boy with a quirk!'' All might says loudly to Nedzu making her beady eyes widen while looking back at Izuku.

''A boy with a quirk…now that does change things.'' Nedzu says to herself looking at Izuku's battlesuit with a hum. ''Very well… If you believe him ready for the test he may take it when he pleases, though I would recommend hammering the dent out of the helmets mask first to prevent any problems during testing.'' Nedzu says prompting Izuku to quickly take his helmet off and look at the front of it to see that indeed there was a dent in the mask prompting him to glare at All might who began to rub the back of her head while sending an apologetic look to Izuku getting him to sigh.

''It's not much of a problem so I should be able to do the test now.'' Izuku says before putting the helmet back on and looking to Nedzu who lets out another hum while ribbing her chin.

''Very well, All might will lead you to testing ground B and I'll have things set up by the time you get there.'' Nedzu explains prompting All might to grab Izuku and drag him out of the office getting a startled shout from the boy.

'' **Could have warned me!''** Izuku says angrily to All might who only giggles much to his dismay. ''Where's the fun in that though!'' All might says looking back at him with a toothy grin getting another sigh from Izuku, somehow he just knew this woman would be the end of him…just, somehow she would…

'' **So what's this testing going to be like anyways?''** Izuku asks as he's dragged along by All might through the schools empty halls. ''Well…from what I've see from one test you might have to fight another hero like myself or snipe and such.'' All might explains to Izuku who raises a brow from under his helmeted head.

'' **So they'll make me fight a pro…? Just…just lovely…''** Izuku grumbles out making All might laugh again cheering him up just a little bit.

''What can I say Izuku? They only accept the best here!'' All might says with pride getting an agreeing hum from Izuku knowing that all too well from the schools meager acceptance rate in the hero course.

''Annnd we're here!'' All might says letting go of Izuku allowing him to turn around and let out a whistle at the large open field, more specifically the building sitting in the middle of it.

''So who am I up against…?'' Izuku asks turning to All might hoping she would know and lets out a sigh as All might shakes her head not knowing herself.

''Could be anyone, even myself, it's up to Nedzu in the end who you fight.'' All might explains to Izuku who lets out a grunt and opts to take a seat and remove his helmet until the hero he was up against arrived.

''Oh! it's you…'' Izuku hears a voice behind him and turns his head to see Mt. lady standing looking down at him with surprise evident in her eyes.

''Nice to see you again.'' Izuku says a tad bit awkwardly looking up at the pro hero who crosses her arms over her bust while looking down at him with a raised brow.

''So you decided you wanted to join the hero course ey?'' Mt. Lady asks rhetorically already knowing the answer as she watches Izuku nod.

''Yeah, right now I'm just waiting for my opponent in the exam who I'm guessing is you?'' Izuku asks hopefully only to raise a brow as Mt. Lady shakes her head.

''Nope I was just called her to play as a hostage in the exam.'' Mt. Lady explains to Izuku who lets out a hum in thought.

''At least I know what the exam'll be.'' Izuku says before standing up rather awkwardly due to his suit, ignoring the small amount of snickering from the two pro heroes watching him.

''Hm, oh seems like the other member is going to be late…I sort of have a feeling who it is then…'' All might says looking at her phone that had buzzed for a moment and read the text attached.

''Who do you think it'll be then?'' Mt. Lady asks curiously getting All might's attention. ''Probably Cementoss.'' All might replies getting Izuku to look at the building in dismay.

''Seriously…? This things made from concrete!'' Izuku exclaims pointing at the building already knowing he was going to be at a major disadvantage within.

''Don't think too badly of it! You still have the speed and flight advantage plus most of these buildings have steel armor plates inside to minimize damage!'' All might explains to Izuku trying to break him from the cloud of dismay that had formed over his head.

''Well there she is, best get ready kid.'' Mt. Lady says getting Izuku's attention on her and then to what she was looking at to find a large six foot one inch blocky woman walking towards them rather slowly. ''Wow she's re **ally slow…''** Izuku comments putting his helmet back on watching as Cementoss approached them.

'' _ **I've arrived to take part in a student's recommendation exam, sorry If I'm a tad bit late I'm naturally slow…''**_ Cementoss explains why she'd arrived before apologizing to Izuku who simply dismisses it as no problem getting the teacher to let out a relived sigh.

''Ah I see everyone's here then!'' Nedzu says getting the attention of the pro heroes and Izuku on her to see she was right next to Izuku.

''Holy- where the hell did you come from!?'' Izuku exclaims jumping away in a little shock and surprise having not noticed her beforehand.

''Think nothing of it! For now, I shall explain the rules and the situation.'' Nedzu says dismissively before setting her eyes on Cementoss.

''Cementoss here will be the hero, she has ten minutes to retrieve the hostage, Mt. Lady, from Izuku Midoriya, if she manages to rescue the hostage within five minutes you will fail the test, after five minutes you will get bonus points for every minute longer you last until we reach the full time.'' Nedzu explains moving along the group and addressing them as she went along getting confused looks from the group.

''Would it not make more sense for Izuku here to be the hero? Since it's his exam and all…'' All might asks curiously getting a chuckle from the headmistress.

''I've decided to change things up a bit for this little exam since it's a special case.'' Nedzu explains before setting her eyes onto Izuku who gulps nervously under the small bear-woman's stare.

''You have five minutes to hide Mt. Lady anywhere in the building and you have ten minutes' preparation time to ensure your equipment works, please use it wisely.'' Nedzu explains to Izuku before gesturing for All might to follow her and walking off with the hero in tow leaving Izuku with Cementoss and Mt. Lady.

'' **Guess I wo** n't be needing this for now…'' Izuku says to himself removing his helmet getting a surprised gasp from Mt. Lady and Cementoss, though for different reasons.

'' _ **He's a boy?''/**_ ''What happened to your face?!'' Izuku lets embarrassed out a chuckle as both of them ask their questions loudly and in shock at his appearance.

''Yeah I'm a dude…and I sort of blew my face up in an accident while making this thing.'' Izuku says addressing both their questions while giving his battle suits powered leg a tap.

''Oh yeah you did mention that a while ago…'' Mt. Lady says to herself putting a hand on her chin remembering seeing some of the scar on the side of Izuku's head.

'' _ **Does this mean that you have a quirk, Izuku?''**_ Cementoss asks curiously getting a nod from said boy _._

''Yeah my quirk allows my body to produce a massive amount of energy so I decided to use it for this.'' Izuku explains gesturing to his battle suit with a grin on his face as Cementoss and Mt. Lady look at the suit with impressed looks on their faces.

''Well it's changed since I last seen it, you used to only have the leg and arm for armor but now you have pretty much everything covered!'' Mt. Lady says walking around Izuku to get a good look at the battle suit making him feel a little embarrassed.

''Y-yeah, after the fight with that villain I sort of noticed that my shield was a little on the weak side since All might managed to break it just by jumping on me so I decided to make some armor just in case something gets through.'' Izuku explains why he'd added the armor to the suit while Mt. Lady inspected it with a raised brow.

'' _ **A wise choice young man.''**_ Cementoss comments from the side line getting Izuku to rub the back of his head at the praise he was getting from the pro hero.

''I think we should get this show on the road, the clock is ticking.'' Mt. Lady says suddenly getting Izuku's attention.

''R-right let's go.'' Izuku says before walking into the building with Mt. lady in tow leaving Cementoss standing outside alone, waiting for the countdown to hit zero.

To Izuku his walk with Mt. Lady was just a little awkward as he tried to ignore Mt. Lady looking at him repeatedly as they would through the building trying to find a good place to hold up for the test. ''W-why do you keep looking at me…?'' Izuku asks slowly turning his head to Mt. Lady making her take her eyes off his rear end.

''Just checking out the competition, I have a feeling you'll be a pro one day and I'd like to get a little edge.'' Mt. Lady obviously lies to Izuku with a flat look on her face getting a 'Ugh-huh'from Izuku who clearly seen through the lie but decided to leave it at that and opted instead to look back ahead to not walk into walls.

''Work it.'' Mt. Lady mutters a little too loudly while looking back down at Izuku's rear prompting him to look back at her with raised brows.

''What?'' Izuku replies dumbly to Mt. Lady's muttering getting her to look back up at his helmeted face.

''What!?'' Mt. Lady replies sharply releasing she'd been muttering aloud and that Izuku had heard her.

''Nothing...just…just get into the room…'' Izuku sighs out while opening the door that he stopped in front of allowing Mt. Lady to walks past him, not before sending a wink his way for being a 'gentleman' for her.

''So how do you plan on fighting Cementoss? You're at a massive disadvantage since the buildings made from stuff she can manipulate easily.'' Mt. Lady asks curiously, turning back to him looking for an answer.

''I don't know right now, but if worse comes to worse I'll just pick you up and just fly in the air or something…'' Izuku replies looking down at his helmet with a frown on his face trying to figure out a way to combat Cementoss effectively.

''Pick me up? I didn't know you were so forwards Izuku! You could at least buy me some dinner first!'' Mt. Lady practically sings out as she teases Izuku who's face turns read at the impaction she was making.

''W-what no! I didn't mean it like- Look just it's- umm…I didn't mean it like that!'' Izuku stutters over himself repeatedly while Mt. Lady comically laughs at him trying. And failing, to defend himself.

 _ **BEEP!**_

 _ **BEEP!**_

 _ **BEEP!**_

''That's a weird sounding buzzer…'' Izuku mutters hearing it repeating itself over three times with a confused look on his face before putting his helmet on. **''Stay close to me so if something happens I can pick you up and get out of here as fast as possible.''**

''But isn't a hostage meant to be unwilling?'' Mt. Lady asks getting a hum from Izuku while he looks at her flatly.

'' **Good point...''** Izuku mutters placing down his gun bag and taking out his rifle and loading it while Mt. Lady watched curiously as he loaded the glowing bullets into the weapon. **''Oh, also can you just sit up against one of the pillars since we don't have rope I can't tie you against it…''**

''Fair enough, but I wanted to ask something about your gun.'' Mt. Lady says walking over to the closest pillar and taking a seat against it.

'' **You want to know about my gun?''** Izuku asks getting a nod from Mt. Lady in response. **''Well…it's just a normal gun to be honest, an old one but it would still shoot normal bullets as well as the one's I've made.''**

Mt. Lady opens her mouth to reply but shuts it again as she feels the floor below her rumble prompting her and Izuku to look at the floor with wide eyes seeing the metal plates over it were warping and cracking prompting Izuku to run over to Mt. Lady and pick her up, throwing her over his shoulder before using his battle suit to take flight as the floor breaks apart and falls onto the floor below revealing Cementoss looking up at them from her prone position on the ground.

'' **Way to close…''** Izuku sighs out looking down at Cementoss who had a look of surprise on her face not expecting Izuku to not only avoid her opening attack but also have the ability to fly.

''Although it's nice I don't think now's an appropriate time to grab me by the ass…'' Mt. Lady says flatly prompting Izuku to look over to see what indeed Izuku had a firm grip on Mt. Lady's rear end making his face heat up as he lets go and grips her legs instead while muttering a quick apology to her while she giggled.

'' _ **I'm impressed, initially I thought your suit was merely a form of heavy power armor but you also have the ability to fly…interesting…''**_ Cementoss says to Izuku before using her quirk to making the buildings walks deform into rods and fire at Izuku who prompting spun out of their way as they moved relatively slow.

Taking aim with his rifle, although awkwardly since he could only use one arm, Izuku fires a shot towards Cementoss and misses, hitting a small piece of metal five feet next to her getting Cementoss to raise a brow and look at the small glowing bullet before it explodes enveloping her in smoke and green fire, followed by the floor falling out under her.

''Hey what's going on! I can't see anything back here!'' Mt. Lady shouts angrily only to be ignored by Izuku who kept his eyes trained onto the smoking hole Cementoss had fallen through, ignoring the small fragments of steel and concrete tapping against his shield making it flare up.

'' **Where is she…''** Izuku mutters to himself only to be answered as he feels something hard impact against the back of his shield that throws him across the floorless room and through the walls making him loose his grip on Mt. Lady as they slide across the floor while groaning as they come to a stop. **''Should have seen that one coming…''**

'' _ **Indeed.''**_ Cementoss says walking through the hole Izuku had created with his body getting a confused look from the boy before he shakes his head and gets up while grabbing his rifle and points it towards Cementoss who raises a wall in front of her as Izuku fires a shot causing the bullet to imbed itself into the wall before exploding and destroy the wall, though leaving Cementoss with only a few scruffs on her outfit.

'' **Only way I'll get some sort of advantage is if I can keep her away from the concrete…''** Izuku mutters before running off to the side towards Mt. Lady who'd sat herself up to watch the fighting. **''Hold on we're going for a little fly!''**

''Wait wh-'' Mt. Lady gets cut off by Izuku who grabs onto her once more and throws her over his should while he blew a hole into the wall with his gun before flying through it and out a window of the next room leaving Cementoss to sigh before using her quirk to control the concrete under her and make it propel her after Izuku.

'' **I thought she was meant to be slow!''** Izuku shouts moving out of the way of a pillar of stone that had come inches from hitting him as he flew around the air with Cementoss on his tail riding a pillar of cement that looked like it was a mix between solid and liquid by the way it bent freely.

'' _ **I have a few tricks up my own sleeve Izuku, metaphorically of course.''**_ Cementoss says before willing a wall of stone to raise in front of Izuku forcing him to stop allowing Cementoss to impact into him sending them both through the wall and plummeting towards the ground.

'' **Oh son of a bi-''** The rest of Izuku's statement is cut off by the explosive sound of him, Cementoss and Mt. Lady coming into contact with the ground creating a large dust cloud and a five meter wide creator in the ground getting 'Ooh!' from All might in the background while she cringed at the impact having seen both the ladies fall on top of Izuku just before they came into contact with the ground.

'' **Ow…''** Izuku moans out painfully before shaking his head to clear up his vision to see Cementoss laying on top of him while looking into his eye with what looked to be an embarrassed look on her face. **''Um…hi?''**

Before Cementoss had time to respond to Izuku she suddenly found herself in the air having been thrown off the boy by him reactivating his shield allowing Izuku to stand up while Cementoss crashed back into the ground several meters away.

'' **Thank god for shields…''** Izuku mutters looking up at the hole in the giant wall he'd gone through before plummeting to the ground. **''Mt. Lady you okay?''**

''I'm fine, just a little dizzy…'' Mt. Lady says from the ground nearby with a groan trying to keep her lunch in her stomach and not throw it up onto the ground.

'' _ **You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent Izuku Midoriya.''**_ Cementoss says prompting Izuku to take his eyes off Mt. Lady and turn towards Cementoss' voice to see she was directly in front of him with a raised fist making his eyes widen just in time for the first to hit his weakened shield, shattering it and throwing him a good three meters away onto the ground.

'' **Damn it! I just m** ade this thing!'' Izuku says angrily as he throws off his helmet seeing as there was a massive dent on it that was digging into his skull rather painfully, then again that is what he gets for getting distracted by someone during a fight…

Standing back up Izuku stares down Cementoss while sending a few momentary glances at his rifle that was by her feet and to Mt. Lady who was laying by his side. _**''Give up Izuku, you are disarmed and in no condition to fight me.''**_ Cementoss offers pulling a small white piece of cloth from her pocket and holding it in her blocky hands while staring the boy down.

''Yeah, no can do Cementoss, I'd prefer to win this one.'' Izuku says with a grin on his face getting a confused look from Mt. Lady from behind him while getting a deep sigh from Cementoss at his unwillingness to give up.

'' _ **Very well, do not blame me if you get hurt.''**_ Cementoss says dropping the small piece of cloth before planting her hand onto the ground and willing the rock around her to shoot towards Izuku in the form of sharp pillars getting him to turn around and pick Mt. Lady up and leap out of the way of the spears of rock.

 **SIX MINUTES REMAINING**

Alright good he only needed to last for another minute and he'd pass by the bare minimum, though without his shield and the lack of ability to fly because of his busted gear he was grounded and at a major disadvantage due to this…looks like he'd need to get rid of his suits limiter…

Without a word Izuku drops Mt. Lady onto the ground rather unceremoniously getting an angered shout from her while Izuku moves his hand down and grabs onto the box shaped pack attached to his suit and tears it off and throws it to the ground getting a curious look from those watching him.

''I've got about a minute left so I should do fine without hurting myself to badly…'' Izuku mutters to himself looking down at the torn off limiter before directing his gaze up to Cementoss who was looking between him and his limiter curiously not sure if it was some sort of trap. ''Hopefully you're electrical resistant!''

'' _ **Of course I a-''**_ Cementoss' eyes widen in shock as she stops speaking seeing Izuku's power suit gauntlet suddenly start glowing hot as small electrical sparks begin to arc across it, some jumping from the gantlet and striking other parts of Izuku's suit such as his chest plate heating it up partly. _**''What are you doing? Izuku, you look as though you're in pain.''**_

''It burns really, really badly so I'll have to ask you to move…'' Izuku says through grinding his teeth trying to hold back from shouting in pain feeling the skin on his hand burning and melting away as the heat reaches the inner gauntlet.

Before Cementoss could ask him more Izuku lifts his arm up in an ark with an open palm sending out an arc of green lightning towards Cementoss making her eyes widen before creating a wall of earth in front of her as a shield which the arc of lightning hits blowing the shield to bits and hitting Cementoss making her shout out in pain as the arc of lightning passes through her before continuing for several more meters before it dissipates into thin air with a loud crackle.

''Holy shit that was AWESOME!'' Mt. Lady shouts in shock seeing the damage Izuku had caused before looking over at him making the look of shock and awe turn to worry seeing that Izuku was stuck in the same position that he threw the attack in while breathing heavily.

''Yeah…it was cool…'' Izuku mutters tiredly before dropping to his knees in exhaustion with his gauntleted hand arm falling to his side like a block of lead nor having the strength to lift it up. ''But I'll need…to replace it now…''

True to Izuku's words he'd need to replace the gauntlet due to it being nothing more than a melted chunk of metal that looked nothing like it once had moments ago.

 **FIVE MINUTES REMAINING!**

 **COURSE COMPLETE, WINNER: VILLAIN TEAM.**

''All might be a dear and go get recovery girl as soon as possible before their wounds become permanent'' Nedzu says prompting All might to nod and use her super speed to vanish from the spot to get the schools nurse. ''I must say young man I'm impressed, not only able to last five minutes again Cementoss in such an environment but to also win against her was quite the shock.''

''What can I say…? I have a…few tricks up my sleeve…'' Izuku says tiredly looking at the small headmistress with a tired smile on his face. ''Is…Cementoss okay, I didn't hurt her to bad, did I?''

Nedzu raises a brow at Izuku's question before looking towards Cementoss to see her sitting on the ground covering herself up from view as her uniform had practically been blown off by Izuku's last attack. ''She's fine, just a little chilly.'' Nedzu says holding back a laugh at her joke.

''So that thing isn't a crotch cover then?'' Mt. Lady asks picking up Izuku's battle suit's limiter and open it up to take out the block of copper inside making her eyes widen looking at it. ''This thing's just a block of copper!''

''Yeah…I put access energy in there to disperse it to…stop my suit overloading and becoming too hot.'' Izuku explains to Mt. Lady who puts the block of metal in front of Izuku who sends her a grateful nod. ''Thanks.''

''Oh dear…what have you done to yourself young man.'' Recover girl says as she arrives with All might and begins to make her way towards him with a frown on her face looking at the mangled piece of metal on his arm. ''Can someone break that thing off? It'll stop his healing.''

''Right.'' All might says walking up to Izuku and breaking the gauntlet exposing that his arm below his elbow had melted and burnt skin getting a dry gag from Mt. Lady who looks away trying once again to stop herself from vomiting at the smell and look of Izuku's arm.

Izuku lets out a small hiss of pain feeling the cool air stinging his arm only to stop, feeling something wet suddenly touch his cheek followed by the sound of a kiss making him turn his head to see recovery girl's lips moving back onto her face. ''Huh?'' Izuku lets out in confusion before looking back down at his arm to see it begin to heal itself making his eyes widen before a wave of tiredness suddenly overcomes him making him fall forwards only for Mt. Lady to catch him from behind preventing him from eating the dirt.

''He's out cold.'' Mt. Lady comments as she lays Izuku onto his back and looking at his face that had a grin plastered onto it.

''As expected, he'd already exerted himself during the fight, especially with his last attack on Cementoss so it's not much of a surprise the healing finally knock him out.'' Nedzu says before turning around and heading towards Cementoss with Recovery girl on her heels.

''So…he passed, right?'' Mt. Lady asks looking up at All might who nods a smile coming to her face.

''He did, he's actually the only one of the recommended candidates that passed to beat their opponent. So, I'd say he's defiantly getting in.'' All might explains to Mt. Lady who lets out an impressed hum looking back down at Izuku's unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

''Ugh…I feel like shit…'' Izuku groans out from his bed getting a light chuckle to his side prompting him to turn his head to see All might, Mt. Lady and Nedzu in the room all looking at him. ''Um…hi?''

''And he awakes! Finally!'' Mt. Lady says rather irately, throwing her arms into the air getting a confused look from Izuku all the while.

''You've been out for a day kid.'' Mt. Lady breaks the news noticing the confused look she was getting from the boy making his eye widen like a saucer. ''You look surprised…''

''Of course I do!'' Izuku replies loudly quickly bolting up into a sitting position on his bed. ''And how was I unconscious for so long?!''

''You took quite the beating during your exam, fried your arm to the point it was a bunch of useless melted flesh, skin and broken bones.'' All might explains to Izuku prompting him to look down at his hand and stare at it in confusion for a moment before a glint of realization flashes in his eye.

''So recovery girl healed me…'' Izuku mutters balling and unbaling his hand a few times as if not believing it was actually there. ''Wait…if she healed me wouldn't my eye also heal?''

''Afraid not young man, my quirk is very limited to how it heals.'' Izuku along with the rooms other occupants look to the door to see recovery girl standing with a sad smile on her face. ''My healing quirk can only heal relatively recent wounds properly; your scar is at the point where only expensive face surgery could attempt to fix it…''

Izuku couldn't help the sad look the passed over his face, it was hard losing half his ability to see, and he felt a slight amount of hope that maybe, just maybe it could be healed…but alas it would probably stay with him for the rest of his life.

''Can't blame me for hoping.'' Izuku says putting on a sheepish mask to cover his obvious sadness while he scratched the back of his head with a fake laugh trying to ignore the deafening silence that seemed to hover over the room.

''So did I pass?'' Izuku asks trying to break the odd silence filling the room.

''Indeed, although both you and Cementoss went down you happened to end that match just after the five-minute mark making it a win in your part.'' Nedzu says getting Izuku to smile with happiness wheeling up inside him at getting into the UA high hero course. ''However some of your equipment was destroyed.''

Izuku frowned looking back down at his hand at hearing Nedzu mentioning some of his gear was destroyed, he was aware of that, he'd have to make the arm all over again from scratch, it'd take time and more recourses to do and then he'd have to add on for the damage done to the rest of his equipment as well…

That's when an Idea popped into his head. ''Hey…would I be able to use the support course workshop? So I can fix my gear and make a new arm for the battle suit, well for what's left of it anyways.'' Izuku asks prompting Nedzu and All might to share a look.

''I don't see why not.'' Nedzu answers getting a mini fist pump from Izuku. ''However you'll need someone to supervise you while you move around the school ground as well as when you start to work on your battle suit.''

''No need to worry! I'll look after him!'' All might says with a toothy smile coming to her face only to be shot down a few seconds later by another voice.

''Sadly you can't, seeing as you have a meeting about actually becoming an official teacher here rather than a teaching assistant All might.'' Izuku and the others look to the door to see none other than Eraserhead standing with a flat look on her face as she stared at All might.

''Who's the kid?'' Eraserhead adds on a moment later and moves her view to Izuku who gulps nervously under her stare.

''This would be Izuku Midoriya, the first ever male to pass a recommendation exam into the hero course.'' Nedzu explains making Eraserheads eyes widen for a moment at Nedzu before she zones in on Izuku with a small glare.

''So you're the kid that sent Cementoss to a hospital? You don't look like much.'' Eraserhead says walking into the room and making her way to Izuku all the while glaring at him lightly.

''Despite what he may look like he did beat a pro hero in a one on one at a massive disadvantage.'' Recovery girl says getting a huff from Eraserhead as she stops in front of Izuku's bed while looking down at him.

''Um…mind if I ask if…is Cementoss okay?'' Izuku asks nervously to Eraserhead and could have sworn he seen her eyes widen a fraction before going back to normal so he put it off as imagination.

''She's fine, just a few burns and some internal cracking, nothing she couldn't fix when she was up and about again.'' Eraserhead says getting a relived sigh from Izuku.

''So what DID you do to her anyways? Must have hit her hard because Cementoss can withstand an armor piercing tank shell with no trouble but you managed to not only do some burning but also cracked her body up.'' Eraserhead asks as she pocks Izuku as if trying to analyze him.

From the looks of it Izuku didn't have much of a choice if the curious looks on All might's, Mt. Lady's and recovery girl's faces were to go by. ''I overloaded my gear with my Quirk but removing the limiter, after that I forced a bunch of the energy I produce into the gauntlet before releasing it into arc in front of me.'' Izuku explains timidly feeling a tad bit uncomfortable from the amount of attention he was getting.

''So your body produces energy, that's a crap quirk.'' Eraserhead says flatly causing a small amount of annoyance to flash in Izuku's eyes. ''But if you can pull off more crap like you did today I'm sure you'll be able to become a pro hero, if you don't kill yourself first that is.''

Izuku's eye widened along with the other occupants seeing as Eraserhead was encouraging him, sort of anyways, it felt more like a mix between encouragement and a taunt at his lack of control of his quirk…

''Well whatever it does it was pretty bad-ass to watch!'' Mt. Lady comments brightening up the mood of Izuku slightly.

''R-really? Looked sort of ridiculous if you ask me…'' Izuku says sheepishly at the compliment from the pro.

''Well I'll certainly be seeing, unlike the other teachers I get dibs on the recommended students this year, so I hope you'll be enjoying my company, because you'll be seeing A LOT more of me soon.'' Eraserhead says with a grin coming onto her face before she walks out leaving the occupants in silence.

''Well…that certainly makes my job easier.'' Nedzu mutters aloud with a small smile seeing as she didn't need to do any paper work about the class Izuku would be joining.

''You sure that's a good idea though? You know how she is, she'll target him from the class the most.'' All might says looking over at Nedzu with a frown. ''Hell she even sent a full class of students home last year!''

''She what?!'' Izuku exclaims in shock only to be ignored as All might looks down at the principle of the school.

''Nonsense! Although Eraserhead's teaching methods may be…questionable at best she also has the record for producing the best hero's out of the staff here.'' Nedzu says looking up at the wielder of one for all.

''Although I do not approve of how Eraserhead teaches her students it may be the best option for Izuku here seeing as soon he'll be under the spotlight of the entire world.'' Recovery girls says getting All might's attention making her let out a sigh of defeat.

''Fine, fine…but I'll be keeping an eye on him.'' All might says in defeat before looking back at Izuku who was once more looking at his arm in confusion.

''Don't worry about the arm young man, it'll feel as if it isn't your own for a few hours, it happens to everyone who've damaged their limbs to a similar point as you have.'' Recovery girl says getting Izuku's attention off his arm and onto her.

''R-right, sorry, just a little odd…sort of feels like it's not mine…'' Izuku apologizes to the elder school nurse getting a flat look from Mt. Lady and a 'she just said that' from the pro hero in question.

''Anyways! How about we get some food! I'm starved!'' Mt. Lady says clapping her hands together and within a few moments the sound of Izuku's gut demanding food could be heard causing the boy's face to turn red as Mt. Lady burst into laughter at his misfortune.

* * *

Sitting at a table with an older woman was…awkward to say the least, especially when said hero was Mt. Lady, and you happened to be the only guy in the cafeteria causing you to get odd looks from students and other members of staff passing by.

''You look nervous kid.'' Mt. Lady comments before shoving part of her burger into her mouth and takes a chunk out of it. ''Seriously, take a chill pill.''

Normally Izuku would have followed her advance, had he heard her but seeing as her mouth was full all Izuku could hear was Mt. Lady trying to say something to him getting a confused look from the boy promoting Mt. Lady to put up a hand indicating for him to wait while she swallowed the food in her maw.

''I said take a chill pill, you're sitting there like a plank of wood.'' Mt. Lady says looking at Izuku flatly. ''Hell you haven't even taken a bite of your food, it's getting cold so eat it.''

Taking a deep breath and exhaling to calm himself Izuku takes his own burger in hand and begins to eat it, though Mt. Lady could still tell he was nervous by the way he ate the thing like a robot with stiff movements.

''Why are you so nervous kid? We're just eating it's not like someone's just going to pop out of no-where and attack you or anything.'' Mt. Lady asks flatly watching Izuku eating like a robot.

''Ha-ha, yeah I'm a little nervous…about this.'' Izuku admits gesturing to the area around him after swallowing a mouthful of cheeseburger while looking at Mt. Lady apologetically for his actions.

''Hm, I can see why, being the only male within the building and being part of the hero course, you'll be all over the world soon when they find you have a quirk.'' Mt. Lady says before taking another bite of her burger not noticing she was making Izuku more nervous.

''That doesn't really help me…'' Izuku mutters to himself before taking another bite from his semi-cold burger.

 **''WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T TAKE THE RECOMMENDED EXAM TODAY!?''** An angry female voice roars angrily getting surprised looks from the occupants of the school cafeteria as they begin to turn their heads looking for the location of the shouting.

* * *

''I'm truly sorry endeavor but a recommendation exam has already been taken this week, I'm afraid your daughter must wait another six days.'' Nedzu says looking up at the furious number two hero glaring down at her.

''But I had a recommendation exam booked for today! The only person who can override it would be All might!'' Endeavor says angrily to Nedzu who sighs looking at the flaming hero sadly.

''I'm truly sorry but All might recommended a student to take the exam yesterday and they passed, there's nothing I can do by law, Endeavor.'' Nedzu says apologetically to the flame hero in front of her making Endeavor snarl and bang her hand onto the desk cracking the wood causing the principle to sigh sadly knowing she'd need to get a new desk now.

''Then have my daughter fight whoever it was who won! I'll go hunt down the little shit myself if I need to!'' Endeavor says looking back down at Nedzu who shakes her head.

''Although he is still on UA grounds he is in no condition to part take in another exam so soon due to the injuries he sustained.'' Nedzu explains causing Endeavor and Shoto's eyes to widen.

''Did you say 'he' just now?'' Endeavor asks her previous rage now gone and replaced with curiosity for the sole male soon to be student of UA high.

''I did. I can't give you his name or location due to confidentiality laws but I can't stop you looking for him.'' Nedzu says prompting Endeavor to stand up from her seat and make her way out of the room with Shoto following behind her leaving the principle to look out the window with a frown on her face.

''I hope you're ready Izuku Midoriya, because trouble is already coming your way…'' Nedzu sighs out while praying the boy won't be killed.

''Where are we going?'' Shoto asks already knowing the answer as she walked by her mother's side.

''We're going to pay this boy a little visit.'' Endeavor says with a grin on her face as she turned a corner pushing a surprised Eraserhead out of the way effortlessly. ''Out of my way!''

''What was that about?'' Eraserhead asks herself watching Endeavor and Shoto walking down the Corridor before shaking her head dismissing the small incident in favor of some well needed sleep.

''I hope you don't plan on doing something you'll regret.'' Shoto says in her normal flat tone as they made their way around the building trying to find Izuku.

''I won't be doing anything, you'll be doing the deed.'' Endeavor says with a large smile filled with ill-intent growing on her face scaring off those unfortunate enough to come near her besides Shoto.

''What do you mean I'll be doing the deed?'' Shoto asks hiding her anger at her mother's behavior.

''Simple, the first ever male student of a hero course ever, recommended by All might herself, this is your next step in becoming the number one hero and surprising All might, Shoto.'' Endeavor explains to Shoto who stops in her tracks causing her mother to look back at her in confusion before anger flashes onto her features.

''Here you go again with this little rebellion faze of yours kicking into action.'' Endeavor says distastefully while crossing her arms over her chest clearly unamused by Shoto's action.

''I'm not going to fight him, and if I ever did I'd only use my real mom's quirk.'' Shoto says glaring up at her mother who huffs in amusement at Shoto's defiance.

''I am your real mother Shoto, need I remind you that the whore YOU call a mother threw hot water into your face during a mental breakdown?'' Endeavor says glaring down at Shoto who stood her ground while trembling in anger at her mother's choice of words.

''Do I need to remind you she was the one that cared, fed and birthed me while you didn't do a thing and sat on the side lines until I was five years old before you started to 'train' me?'' Shoto says glaring up at Endeavor whose smugness suddenly gets replaced by anger at her daughter's words.

However, before Endeavor could say anymore she's stopped by a meek voice. ''A-am I interrupting something…?'' hearing the voice Endeavor turns around and looks down slightly to see none other than Izuku standing nervously several feet away causing Endeavor to raise a brow before her eyes widen realizing who Izuku was.

''You, you're the boy that passed the recommendation exam yesterday correct?'' Endeavor asks walking up to Izuku who takes several steps back from the approaching number two hero.

''Y-yeah?'' Izuku answers suddenly finding himself backed up against a wall with Endeavor looming over him with a sharp glare.

''What's your quirk boy?'' Endeavor demands causing Izuku to swallow the lump in his throat before answering.

''M-my quirk lets my body produce an infinite amount of energy ma'am!'' Izuku stutters out fearfully causing Endeavor to let out a hum in thought thinking of the pros and cons of a quirk such as energy production.

''Hm, although you have a powerful quirk you're not much to look at, that flimsy body won't get you anywhere in the hero business boy, I doubt you can hold too much energy before your body gives out due to stress'' Endeavor says taking a step back as she analyzes Izuku's rather lackluster body, he wasn't a stick by any means but he wasn't a superman either.

''T-thanks?'' Izuku asks not sure of what to say while the number two hero was analyzing him like some sort of pray with a critical eye looking for every flaw possible to do with him.

''What do you think Shoto? Think you could beat him with ease?'' Endeavor asks turning to the side and allowing Izuku to get a proper look at Shoto causing a lump to form in his throat seeing the rather beautiful girl.

''I can't say I can without seeing him in action first.'' Shoto says looking up at her mother while stealing a few glances of Izuku that her mother seemed to pick up on causing her to frown.

''Hm, typical of you.'' Endeavor says before turning to face Izuku once more who was sweating bullets at this point.

''Can you fight?'' Endeavor asks as she glares at Izuku who seemed to be getting less comfortable with the situation as the seconds passed.

''W-what do you mean?'' Izuku asks causing Endeavor to roll her eyes.

''Can you fight right now, at this very moment are you combat ready?'' Endeavor asks the flames around her gaining a slight intensity as they briefly become hotter much to the dismay of Izuku who was currently the one facing Endeavor's wrath.

''I-I can't…my gears broken because of the recommendation test.'' Izuku replies causing Endeavor to grunt before turning around and walking back where she'd come from.

''Whatever, I'm going back to the principle.'' Endeavor says as she walks away not noticing that Shoto had stayed behind leaving Izuku and herself alone.

''I apologize for her actions.'' Shoto says taking her eyes from where her mother had walked off from and focusing onto Izuku who had pulled himself from the wall while covered head to toe in cold sweat.

''I-is she usually like this…?'' Izuku asks prompting Shoto to shake her head getting a sigh of relief from Izuku.

''She's far more explosive and tends to burn those she disagrees with.'' Shoto says causing Izuku to chock on his spit much to the amusement of Shoto who let out a small huff at Izuku's reaction before they suddenly found themselves in silence not knowing what to discuss.

''You know…there's a cafeteria nearby if you're hungry…'' Izuku says trying to break the ice between the two.

''I…am hungry, and it'd be nice to be away from her for a while.'' Shoto says slowly getting a raised brow from Izuku not understanding what she was referring to. ''I'll lead the way.''

''So what's your name?'' Shoto asks getting Izuku to look back at the girl.

''Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.'' Izuku says a sort of confidence coming from the words as he turns to Shoto and offers her a hand to shake, to which she looked at oddly not understanding the gesture. ''You're meant to shake it…''

''Oh.'' Shoto says in confusion before grabbing Izuku's hand in an awkward way and shaking it in a similar manner causing the boy to hold back a cringe personally hating when handshakes mess up.

''My name's Shoto Todoroki, it's a pleasure to meet you Izuku Midoriya.'' Shoto says almost robotically getting another confused look from Izuku.

''You don't get out that much…do you?'' Izuku asks causing a frown to come to Shoto's lips as well as a small amount of sadness to flash in her eyes for just a moment.

''No, not really.'' Shoto replies causing Izuku to frown feeling a gloomy aura coming from Shoto.

''How about we just go get you something to eat…'' Izuku says rubbing the back of his head and adding in a fake awkward laugh before leading the way for Shoto.

* * *

''You…really eat a lot.'' Izuku says in awe as Shoto finishes off her third burger with ease before picking up a forth.

''I have a very high natural metabolism, plus the food's nice here compared to home.'' Shoto explains to Izuku before diving into the forth burger leaving a comically befuddled Izuku watching her eat.

''Ah…well do you think Endeavor's going to be mad that you walked off on her?'' Izuku asks causing Shoto to pause mid bite of her burger as a small smile graces her lips.

''She will.'' Shoto answers briefly before taking another bite of her burger ignoring the confused look from Izuku.

''Me and my mother don't get along very well…'' Shoto says putting down her half-eaten burger before looking up at Izuku. ''I'm sure you could tell when you noticed us having a passive-aggressive argument earlier.''

''Yeah I kind of picked up a small tension between the two of you.'' Izuku chimes in getting Shoto to nod before continuing.

''Endeavor isn't…she isn't mother material…she's a cruel woman who's willing to do anything to become number one, due to this she holds an extreme amount of jealousy towards All might her having taken the number one spot right out from under Endeavor.'' Shoto explains causing a worried look to come to Izuku's face having a bad feeling to where this was going.

''Since she couldn't take the first spot for herself she'd have someone do it in her name…that's why she made me.'' Shoto says making Izuku frown.

''So you're…'' Izuku leaves hanging in the air getting Shoto to nod seeing that Izuku had the idea of how she was born.

''I was a genetically modified child, using both my mother's and Endeavor's DNA before placing the final product inside my mother to grow.'' Shoto explains morbidly causing Izuku to let out a heavy sigh, he knew of cases like these in the past but they'd been made illegal due to it being voted as 'immortal' by the public and government alike, though this didn't stop some people trying to create the perfect heroes using the method under the government's nose such as the case with Shoto's birth.

''But moving away from the subject I want to ask you something Izuku Midoriya.'' Shoto says breaking the heavy silence that had formed over the table.

''Ask away Shoto.'' Izuku answers seeing no reason to hold back, especially with Shoto telling him something like her what she had, though while in this morbid thought he did miss a flash of happiness in the girl's eyes.

''How did you get yours?'' Shoto asks curiously tilting her head to the side slightly as she point's at Izuku's face and more specifically his scar.

''My…scar?'' Izuku asks slowly getting Shoto to nod prompting him to continue. ''Well…it's nothing cool really, I was making my prototype equipment to work with my quirk and I made a mistake when I tried to put some power into it…it ended up blowing up in my face…'' Izuku explains sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with a small amount of red on his face as he explained his story of his 'battle scar' to Shoto.

''So how'd you ge-'' Before Izuku could finish his sentence both he and Shoto jump in surprise as something slams onto their table knocking all the food from it, much to Shoto's dismay.

''Holy!- Who are you!'' Izuku shouts in shock pointing a finger at the blond-haired woman currently laying on her back on their table while breathing heavily with a grin on her face as she looks over at Izuku giving him a clear look at her face. ''W-wait I know you, you're President Mic!''

''Mic! What the hell did I tell you about stealing my lunch?! You know the food in this place tastes like crap!'' Eraserheads says angrily as she stomps over to President Mic who held her shit eating grin as she looked away from Izuku and set her eyes on the very angry looking Eraserhead who had a major case of bloodshot eyes sort of making her look like a zombie with her combination of bed head.

'' _My food…''_ Hearing Shoto whispering Izuku turns his gaze to the girl in question making his eyes widen seeing her on all four bend over the spilled food on the ground with a small storm cloud over her head that was actually making it rain on her.

Through all the chaos caused at Izuku's table a sudden food fight had started that eventually had gotten everyone besides Izuku's table occupants involved in throwing food at one another, ignoring as Lunch-rush watched with a heavy sigh seeing her food going to waste.

''This sure escalated quickly…'' Izuku mutters to himself as he pulls the still distracted Shoto into cover and almost let out a girlish scream seeing the near dead look in her eyes while she continued to chant _'My food…',_ all and all the girl looked like she'd had the soul sucked out of her…

''Look what you did mic! Now we'll need to clean this up later!'' Eraserhead says angrily to President Mic who shrugs from behind her cover.

''You're the one that kicked me onto the table and started this mess.'' President mic defends herself with her hands raised in mock surrender.

''But you stole my sweet role damn it! I was keeping that thing for a special occasion!'' Eraserhead says in dismay and anger at President mic who only shrugs her shoulders carelessly.

''Is this an everyday occurrence here or…?'' Izuku asks tailing off at the end as Eraserhead and President Mic both shake their head's calming his nerves.

''Nah kid, this is a one-time thing, I'm actually pretty sure this is the first time this has happened here ever!'' President Mic says enthusiastically like she does with everything.

''That's good to know…'' Izuku mutters before peaking over his cover to see that the fighting was dying down a bit due to lack of food to throw.

''Just give it a few minutes, it'll end when people run out of stuff to throw.'' Eraser head says as she crosses her legs while looking at Izuku with a tired grin on her face.

'' **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!''** Izuku and many other's freeze up at the sound of a very, VERY, pissed off sounding female voice belonging to none other than Endeavor who'd walked into the cafeteria in search of her daughter.

Peaking over his cover Izuku looks at Endeavor and quickly dives back under cover as she lock's gazes with him leaving him shivering like a leaf, he could have sworn he saw the gates of hell in her eyes in that moment…

''She sounds pissed.'' Eraserhead says casually while looking at Izuku flatly. ''You didn't sleep with her daughter or anything, did you?''

''W-what!? No of course not!'' Izuku stutters out with his face turning red as a large grin came across both Eraserhead's and President Mic's faces.

''Well you sure do look close from where I'm sitting.'' President Mic says causing Izuku to look down at Shoto to see she was leaning against him with her eyes closed and her head leaning against his shoulder.

''What are you doing with my daughter boy?''Izuku's head turn's stiffly to the sound of Endeavor's voice to find her looking at him with a glare that could make hell freeze over.

''N-nothing.'' Izuku practically squeaks out looking up at Endeavor while shaking like a leaf in a tornado causing Shoto's eyes to open and look up towards her mother.

''What are YOU doing with him Shoto.'' Endeavor demands while directing her glare towards Shoto who doesn't show any signs of faltering under the glare and instead ops for pulling herself closer to Izuku while looking up at her mother flatly getting Izuku turn his head to her and send her a 'Are you trying to kill me!' look to which she ignored in favor of angering her mother.

''Hm, I leave you for a few minutes and you already cling to the nearest damned thing you can...'' Endeavor sighs out in frustration at her daughter's actions.

''Woah…I just went to the bathroom and I come back to find the place to look like a bomb went off in here…'' Mt. Lady says from the entrance to the room getting a few stares from students and staff alike at her randomly appearing.

''Damn looks like a bomb went off in here…'' All might adds on walking to Mt. Lady's side as she inspects the room in surprise, missing the glare she was getting from Endeavor.

''All might, what are you doing here of all places? Shouldn't you be running around the streets saving the day?'' Endeavor asks rhetorically, Izuku and Shoto forgotten for the moment, while turning towards the number one hero with a clear amount of spite in her voice that All might had somehow managed to miss.

''Endeavor! I didn't notice you, it's been what? Nine, ten years since we last talked?'' All might asks cheerfully walking towards the number two hero who only scoffs at her while crossing her arms over her chest.

''We have nothing to discuss All might, I'm simply here to retrieve my daughter from the grasp of that boy you recommended here.'' Endeavor says prompting hushed whispers of students talking to one another as they glance towards Izuku and Shoto, who'd crawled out of their hiding spot along with President Mic and Eraserhead.

''Hm? Oh hey Izuku I didn't notice you there!'' All might says looking past Endeavor with a large smile on her face having noticed the boy.

''You sure aren't noticing a lot of things…'' Mt. Lady comments flatly at All might's side only to be ignored by the All for one user.

''I see that you've met Izuku then! So, what do you think of him?'' All might asks Endeavor making her huff as she sends a glance back at Izuku who gulps nervously before she looks back at All might.

''Although his quirk's strong his body won't be able to contain the power for very long, so unless he gets it under control he'll just be a walking bomb ready to explode at any moment, so he's a danger and a liability, that's what I think about him.'' Endeavor says glaring at the number one hero making her frown at Endeavor's analysis of Izuku.

''Burn…'' Eraserhead chimes in quietly but shuts up quickly at Endeavor sends a fiery glare her way.

''Now we're leaving Shoto.'' Endeavor says looking back to her daughter with a glare making her sigh before standing up and walking to her mother's side as they began to walk out of the cafeteria.

''Goodbye Izuku…it was fun talking to you.'' Shoto says looking back at Izuku with a small wave before directing her gaze forwards as she left.

''Well that was something, didn't know you were such a lady's man Izuku.'' Mt. Lady comments as she watches Endeavor and Shoto walk away causing Izuku's face to heat up while All might had a large smirk on her face while chuckling at Izuku's reaction.

''I'm starting to hate this place…'' Izuku mutters in embarrassment as he covers his face with his hands as it became hotter and hotter with Mt. Lady and President mic joined in on the laughing while Eraserhead had a grin on her face.

''Well I think we should get out of here before Nedzu comes along.'' All might says getting her laughter under control before walking over to Izuku and picking him up from his seat and stands him up.

''I can stand up on my own though…'' Izuku says only to be ignored by All might who starts to walk away making Izuku sigh before following after her.

''Where're we going All might?'' Izuku asks getting the number one hero to turn her head and look back at him with a grin on her face.

''I'm showing you to the support course workshop so you can start working on your battle suit and get it working for when the hero course starts.'' All might explains to Izuku.

''The only thing I can really say is be careful around them, not all of them are…there you know.'' All might adds on making Izuku look at her in confusion making All might sigh.

''I'm pretty sure almost half of the students in that course are insane.'' All might says flatly getting Izuku to chuckle as they turn another corner.

''They can't be that bad right?'' Izuku asks only to receive silence in response. ''And I suddenly don't want to go there anymore…''

All might lets out a silent chuckle as they stop in front of the support courses workshop door with a nervous Izuku by her side.

''Don't be so nervous kid it can't be that bad.'' All might says before opening the door to the work shop before they both get enveloped in a wave of fire from one of the devices within the workshop exploding sending Izuku across the corridor and coming to a gradual stop at someone's feet.

''Yikes that looks like it hurt.'' Izuku opens his eyes with a groan to see a girl with pink hair that looked like a mix of dreadlocks and bananas and piercing golden eyes that had crosshair designs on them looking down at him.

''It did…'' Izuku groans out from his spot on the floor feeling his everything hurting from being thrown across the corridor by the explosion.

''Izuku my boy! Are you alright?!'' All might asks frantically running towards them making the pink haired girl let out a fangirlish gasp seeing All might of all people.

''I'm okay…I think…'' Izuku says as he sits up while rubbing the back of his head feeling for any blood from openings in his skin from the impact.

''I certainly didn't expect that to happen, sorry Izuku.'' All might apologizes as she offers a hand that Izuku takes allowing her to pull him to his feet.

''Umm…are you okay ma'am?'' All might asks looking past Izuku and to the pink haired girl who was looking at her wide eyed.

''I-I'm fantastic!'' The girl says with a large smile on her face making both Izuku and All might look at her oddly.

''You sure?'' Izuku comments only to be ignored by the girl who practically teleports in front of All might making Izuku jump back in reflex while All might looked at the girl oddly as she started to shamelessly promote her 'baby's' to all might…

Not those babies.

''Umm…Izuku what's she saying? She's being really technical about this stuff…'' All might asks looking at Izuku for help as the pink haired girl starts to go into detail about how she made her 'babies' using engineering formula's and phrasings that flew right over All might's head.

''She's just explaining how she made her equipment.'' Izuku says like it was the most obvious thing in the world not at all helping All might with her predicament.

''AH-HA! FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTAND ME!'' The pink haired girl shouts as she turns towards Izuku making him backpaddle slightly.

''Don't you think that's kind of rude?'' Izuku asks only to be ignored as the girl appears in front of him and starts to chat about her creations while All might stared dumbly from the side line not understanding how Izuku was even had time to understand her due to how fast she was speaking.

''Wait so that suit in the workshops yours!'' The girl asks in shock as Izuku lets it slip his suit was probably moved to the workshop to be fixed.

''Y-yeah, I damaged it after part taking in a recommendation exam for the hero course.'' Izuku says nervously making the girl's golden eyes widen at the news.

''How did you make the boot! I need to know it's ingenious! Although a bit crude looking.'' The girl says hooking her arm around Izuku's and pulling him into the workshop with All might following after him.

''W-why's it 'ingenious'?'' Izuku asks as he gets dragged into the workshop to see several students and power loader standing around standing around his battered and burnt power suit that was suspended in the air by a few metal cables.

''Why's everyone standing around my battle suit for?'' Izuku asks in a slightly annoyed tone getting the attention of the students and power loader onto him making their eyes widen slightly.

''Ah. so, you're the one that created this machine…'' Power loader says her voice slightly muffled by her large blocky helmet that completely covered her head though it did allow her shoulder length hazel hair to out the back.

''I am…also who caused that explosion a few second ago?'' Izuku asks looking at the students who look between one another before their eyes land on Power loader who lets out a nervous chuckle and begins to tap her gloved fingers together.

''I apologize, I got careless while attempting to dismantle your suit and its shield activated throwing some volatile substances at the door…'' Power loader apologizes making Izuku sigh while sending a glance to All might who shrugs.

''I see you've met Mei, don't get to close to her boy unless you want to find yourself being a test subject of hers.'' Power loader warns making Mei let out a fake gasp of betrayal.

''Now then I can assume that you are Izuku Midorya?'' Power loader asks getting a nod from Izuku prompting her to continue. ''Everyone besides Izuku, Mei and All might leave. The workshops closed for a next few hours.''

Ignoring the shouts of protest from the students Power loader points towards the door silently making the group sigh before walking out of the workshop with heavy sighs and slumped shoulders.

''Now then Mei let the boy go. My name is Higari Maijima, commonly known as Powerloader. I'm the head of costume development here at UA high, that means that your suit here falls under my responsibility to be safe and practical to you.'' Powerloader explains to Izuku who slowly nods getting Power loader to hum.

''Good now that that's out of the way let's get started on fixing your suit and getting it into a somewhat safe condition.'' Powerloader says getting Izuku to raise a brow.

''But it is safe, I've tested it several times and even had a limiter attached to the suit.'' Izuku says making Powerloader nod.

''Indeed you did but you're lucky that you weren't killed, you used junk metal to make this thing, as well as copper of a low quality for the limiter so it would practically do nothing after about thirty minutes of battle and see here on the bottom of the boot, the metals chipped away and melted due to its constant use and there's some internal cracks as well as external ones, most likely due to the fight but if you'd tried to power the boot you'd have blown your leg off and you used to have a gauntlet and we know what it can do to you. But I'm sure you already knew all of this.'' Powerloader points out giving the battle suit's leg a tap with her metal covered fingers causing a metallic clang to fill the room.

''You know if I'd have known how dangerous that thing was I'd have stopped you taking the exam.'' All might says looking at Izuku with a frown on her face making him scratch the back of his head while finding the ground very interesting in that moment.

''But that's why you're here, to fix these mistakes.'' Power loader says getting Izuku's attention from the ground.

''I'll have to ask you to leave for now All might, that's all I wanted you here for.'' Power loader says getting a nod from All might before she walks out leaving Izuku with Mei and Power loader.

''Now, Mei here along with myself will be assisting you building you suit from scratch, all parts made must be verified by myself due to how dangerous this thing is because of your quirk.'' Powerloader says making Mei's eyes widen as she looks over at Izuku.

''Indeed Mei, he has a quirk, it's the reason he's even in the building right now.'' Powerloader explains to Mei causing her to face palm remembering Izuku said he was going to be part of the hero course.

''Now get to work, all equipment and materials are available for use besides radioactive or explosive substances.'' Powerloader says making Mei let out a 'YES!' before running over to a nearby work station and get to work while Izuku stood awkwardly now knowing what to do making Powerloader sigh.

''That's right, you don't know your way around this place, I'll give you a tour then.'' Powerloader says gesturing for Izuku to follow her to which he does as she begins to tour.

'It's going to be a long few hours…' Izuku says internally while gawking at all the equipment he could use to make his battle suit hundreds of times better, though for some odd reason he felt something was going to go wrong very, very soon…

* * *

''Izuku Midoriya…'' A female voice breaths out as the woman it belonged to 'sit's in a chair with a hoody covering her hair and some of her face while looking at the computer screen that illuminated the room with an image of Izuku without his helmet on that was taken by a member of press that had managed to get a snap of the 'first male quirk user'.

''Such an interesting man…maybe I'll be able to pay a visit to you…one day…'' The woman adds on with a toothy smile coming to her scarred face as she stared intensely at the image of Izuku.


End file.
